


When Three Became Two

by tomatopudding



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the episode “What Are Little Girls Made Of?” Gwen decides to go with Verdona. Kevin and Ben in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Three Became Two

His car was parked in the outskirts of town, just past the reach of the bright lights. Even in darkness, the green paint job was practically luminescent and Ben had no problem finding it. He landed smoothly, Big Chill’s wings wrapping around its body automatically before he twisted the circle on his chest and returned to normal. Kevin was leaning against the driver’s side of the car’s bonnet, arms crossed over his broad chest. Out here, the only light was from the car’s headlights so Kevin’s face was in shadow.

Ben ignored the other boy, leaning against the other side of the car before slowly lowering himself onto his back across the bonnet, fingers linked together behind his head. It was a testament to how distracted Kevin was that he didn’t shout at Ben to move the way he usually would. Without the city lights, the night sky was studded with twinkling stars, the bright swathe of the Milky Way brushed across it like a thin layer of shimmering white paint.

‘I wonder where she is,’ Ben said quietly, eyes scanning the sky, ‘Which direction they’re going.’

‘I don’t care,’ Kevin grumbled.

Ben smiled softly. He knew that wasn’t true, ‘Of course you don’t.’

After all the time they had spent together, Ben liked to think that he had mostly figured out how Kevin worked. The key was patience. You had to wait for him to breach certain topics or else all you would get was the punch of a metal fist. Sure enough, just before the silence got too stifling, Kevin let out a wordless, growling shout to the heavens.

‘How could she just leave like that? After everything, all that we’ve been through and all that we still have to do. It was selfish!’

By craning his head, Ben could see Kevin’s head and shoulders and the tension that they held.

‘I think she has the right to be a little bit selfish,’ Ben conceded, ‘She’s been wrapped up in this from the beginning without having a normal life.’

In one swift movement, Kevin flung himself around and slammed his hands down on the younger boy’s shoulders, pinning him to the car hood. Ben’s hands swung out to the sides, hands pressed down as if to hold himself in place. His green eyes were wide, locked onto Kevin’s angry brown ones. 

Kevin’s mouth opened a closed a few times like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He was breathing through his nose so hard that Ben could feel it despite the distance between then. Then, was Kevin’s face closer than it had been before? For moment, he thought it couldn’t be and then it quite obviously was and they were breathing the same air.

‘You have the same eyes,’ Kevin murmured, the anger gone from his own orbs, softened into something else that Ben didn’t quite recognize.

Ben only had time for a brief flash of thought about Spiderman and Mary Jane before Kevin was kissing him. Ben made a sound of protest, eyes widening further in shock, trained on the hollow of Kevin’s throat. It was a dry kiss, almost chaste in it’s gentle softness. When he broke away, Kevin looked down at Ben for a moment, the pressure of his hands reduced to a feather light touch. Ben’s eyes were still widened with surprise but no longer with crazed shock, his lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed.

Kevin sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, ‘Sorry.’

Before Ben could say anything, Kevin had straightened and turned away, crossing his arms across his chest once more. Ben lay there for a moment longer, blinking slowly. Then, he flung himself to his feet so quickly his head swam. Once his vision had cleared, Ben marched around to the other side of the car, stopping in front of Kevin and propping his fists on his hips.

‘Hey, no way, man, you don’t get to do something like that and then just go away.’

Kevin ignored him, looking over the younger boy’s head at the darkness, ‘Kevin!’

Ben let out a small grown of frustration and, before he could think about it too hard, he had grabbed big handfuls of Kevin’s shirt and dragged him down into a kiss. Unlike the previous one, this kiss was anything but gentle. Ben didn’t have much experience in the romance department, so he just went by instinct, pushing Kevin’s lips open roughly with his tongue, hands moving to cup the older boy’s face, pulling them flush together. Kevin moaned, and rumble that started deep in his chest and vibrated through both of their bodies. Ben pulled away when oxygen became a necessity. 

‘So, there’s that,’ Kevin said.

‘There’s that,’ Ben agreed.

The younger boy bit his lip and nodded, moving to that he and Kevin were side by side, one arm draped around the older boy’s waist. The two of them stood there together for several hours, simply staring up at the stars.


End file.
